Possible Wrath of a Mother?
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Yeah, just read if you might be interested please.


Vio: Hello everyone, and welcome to my possible future fic! I'm a little awkward with conversation, so let's get to the main points.

#1: Asura will be a woman. Yes, Asura is going to be gender-bended in this fic. Don't worry though, she's going to still be a vicious woman. Asura's affinity is wrath after all and it wouldn't be the same with the same blood-boiling rage we all know and love.

#2: Yasha is Asura's husband. While Durga is (M)Asura's wife and Yasha is his brother-in-law, she will be (F)Asura's sister-in-law while Yasha is her husband. Switch-a-roo. You're Bamboozled.

#3: Mithra is still going to be Asura's daughter and the only exception will be the darkening of her eye color. In the game, Mithra got her mother's light pinkish-purple eyes. Her eyes in the story will be a mixture of red, gold and orange. Yep, Yasha's eyes are gold to me, so she gets sunset-colored eyes – so beautiful!

#4: Augus is going to be Asura's father. Please tell me that someone might have seen this coming. They click to me as father/son in the game even if Augus is a douche to him, hehehe. I'll probably do a backstory on Asura's beginning and who her mother is.

**. . . . . .**

And now, here are some little skits from the (F)Asura's canon verse. Once you realize her relations with certain demigods, it can get pretty heavy in the feels. Enjoy.

_Deus: "The daughter of Augus, the wife of Yasha, and the mother of our lovely and willing priestess, Mithra."_

_Augus: "A bastard child you may be, but you are __**my**__ bastard child. You will die by no one's hands unless they are my own."_

_Yasha: "I can never forgive myself for my heinous acts upon you and our daughter. I will gladly accept my punishment."_

_Asura: "I don't give a fuck that you allowed Deus to throw me into the depths of Naraka. I could care __**less**__. But damning our daughter to suffer just for a fucking power boost?! Our flesh and blood that we created out of __**'love'**__?! You'll be lucky to escape alive, Yasha."_

_Durga: "I know that this is a tasking favor to ask of you, Asura, but please forgive my brother. Go and save your husband and child."_

_Sergei: "Oh my, how your rage blossoms my dear. Did you know that it was your so-called husband who allowed us to take your daughter? Why you deserve the finest treat, loyal dog to Deus!"_

_Wyzen: "You know, for a costly price, I could easily let this incident go unnoticed by Lord Deus. What say you, Traitor?"_

_Kalrow: "Your daughter is the pillar that holds our wonderous sanctuary together! Do you truly wish to destroy years and years of work?!"_

_Olga: "Lord Deus would never look at me because he was too busy staring at you! I will avenge him and then, he'll look at me as his queen!"_

_Mithra: "Please don't leave me Momma! I love you!"_

_Asura: *smiling a teeny, tiny smile* "You're so...beautiful, Mithra. My...my wrath is go-gone, so please smile and live happily, my precious...daughter..."_

**. . . . . .**

Yeppers, a couple of more skits before I officially end the chapter. This is from the game when Deus tossed Asura's ass into Naraka.

Betrayal was the first emotion she felt watching her daughter scream for her as Deus held her limp body over the edge of the cobblestone. While her daughter is crying and begging for her life, Yasha hid the upper part of his face with that damned mask of his. He was her lover – _her husband_ – and Mithra's father. He was also the only man she would ever even think of giving her heart to but as of now, the only person capable of holding her heart without smashing it was her own daughter.

The betrayal was washed away by waves of fury, and she bared her teeth at them all, but never once did she take her eyes off of her _'husband'_, "Damn you," she snarled, her rage boiling just beneath her skin, "damn you straight to Naraka, you traitorous bastards!"

With a smirk, Deus took a quick glance at Yasha noticing the man's clenched fists, "Ohoho, it seems that you're in hot water, Yasha."

"I'll kill you all!" The enraged woman bellowed, and Deus almost winced at the volume. He glared down into her scarlet-colored eyes that were full of rage and promises of death. Electricity danced along his arms and caressed the exhausted demigod's form. Her screams of agony and anger were glorious.

Sensing Yasha's unease and his building rage, Deus gave Asura a smug-filled smile, "Goodbye, Asura and don't worry, your daughter's suffering will not go to waste."

He let go.

Olga finally turned to freeze the young priestess whose screams had grown shrill due to seeing her mother fall. Yasha just stared at the empty spot where his wife once was, reaching up to fix his mask and ignoring the tiny spot of wetness on his hand.

Fury curled in her throat, "I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE!"

**. . . . . .**

So, umm, yeah, if this is something you all might be interested in, let me know please!


End file.
